iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Families of Braavos
There are numerous families of noble birth within the Free City of Braavos, attracted by the culture and open freedoms of the city in terms of trade, personal liberty and religion. Many are Key Holders of the Iron Bank, and the Heads of the Families are seen more often than not wearing their keys proudly around the neck. Main Families Antaryon Principal amongst the Keyholder families, the Antaryons have a large presence within the city of Braavos, and serve both as financial and naval support for the Sealord. Owners of a island close the Sealord's Palace, they reside within a keep of grey stone-brick, from which the entirety of Braavos can be viewed. Since the recent Battle of Sweetwater Source against the tyrant King of Lorath, Qarlan Ennahran, the Antaryons have owned a Valyrian steel blade taken from the Lorathi, which they named Kingbreaker in response to his death upon the battlefield. Maris Another of the Keyholder families that claim unhindered descent from the original three-and-twenty Keyholders, the Maris family have branched out into mercantile trade, sending their blue and purple striped cogs across the Known World. Their reach has put them in direct conflict with the Balarr Family, whose trade is based out of Pryr, in the northern Stepstones. Otherys A family perhaps most famous for Bellegere Otherys, the Black Pearl, the Otherys are a new family of power in Braavos. Whilst they do not hold an island of their own, or Valyrian Steel like many of the other Families, the power of the current Black Pearl, Bellemira Otherys is known throughout the city. So beloved is she that visitors come from across the Known World to shower her with gifts, in hope that it might buy her favour and time, for a short while. Prestayn Traditionally heavily involved in the running of the Chequy Port, which serves to check and examine vessels upon their arrival to the Free City, members of House Prestayn have taken the safety of the city very seriously, and been generously rewarded for it. The Prestayns hold a tower-keep on a small island of their own in the north of the city. The family also owns a Valyrian Steel longsword named Shipbreaker. Reyaan Having long been a presence within the city of Braavos, the Reyaans have grown increasingly powerful since the wars with the Pentosi at the turn of the century by taking a leading role in annual inspections of the Free City to ensure that they are not breaching the signed agreement of peace. With the Valyrian Steel longsword Peacemaker at their waist, the members of House Reyaan serve an important role for the peace in northwest Essos. The Reyaans, much like the Antaryons, Prestayns and Maris, own an island within the city, upon which they have constructed a tower and manse in which they may enjoy their luxuries undisturbed by the city around them. Sollys The descent of House Sollys from the Keyholders is contested and as such they do not enjoy quite such renown as some of the other families of the city. Despite this, the family's power and wealth comes from their control of the islands of Sellagoro's Shield, where they have made their home.Category:Braavos Category:Free Cities Category:Essosi Category:Essos